


Celestial Calamity Transfer!

by IronicWeeb



Category: Terraria, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dekubowl, Gen, Human Retinazer, Human Spazmatism, Multi, Not gonna spoil anything except for future characters, Oneshot, Other, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was Isekai’d to Terraria at the age of  10, having been raised by the Dryad for most of his life he was fated to be the Champion of Terraria and defeat the Moon Lord. During his journey to become the Champion of Terraria he discovered his unique ability the Dryad called [Absorb]: The ability to absorb creatures and objects to obtain their attributes and abilities.5 years later, at the age of 15, he finally defeats the Moon Lord and becomes the Champion of Terraria. After absorbing The Moon Lord, he has finally achieved the ability of Dimension Hopping and is able to go home. Read his journey through the world of My Hero Academia with the powers of the Moon Lord and all of the Celestial Pillars combined.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Plantera, Midoriya Izuku & The Dryad, Midoriya Izuku & The Moon Lord, Midoriya Izuku/Retinazer & Spazmatism|The Twins, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**_“Y-You puny human!”_ **The Moon Lord rasped, its large body laying weakly across the large opening. Izuku stood over its core, behind him was the army of Celestial creatures cheering and howling, their distorted voices clamored in celebration. Izuku glowed with the colors of the Celestial Pillars, having absorbed their Fragments instead of turning it into equipment. He had grown more powerful than the Pillars themselves, wrenching their control over the Celestial creatures away from their...er...grasps? Izuku wasn’t exactly sure, they didn’t have hands….or limbs. 

**_“Absorbing the Fragments like-”_ **it coughed violently, its cyan blood spurting from its tentacle mouth. It took a deep breath, which quite confused Izuku. It didn’t have any organs in its lower body, nor a lower body at all. It didn’t have lungs either, maybe its core acts as its respiratory system or it’s only doing it for dramatic effect. Now that he thought about it, how did it even cough?

The Moon Lord managed to recuperate and it continued. **_“-Like some kind of madman!”_ **It tried to take one last swing, launching a phantasmal bolt. Izuku caught it. An attack made entirely of light was caught with his bare hands. He squeezed the bolt and it suddenly began to fade into dust, the particles seeping into his forearm. 

The astonished god looked with horror and awe at Izuku, blood dribbling from its mouth tendril. **_“W-what kind of monster are you-”_ **Izuku suddenly threw a fist at the Moon Lord’s slowly beating heart, instead of popping it shattered like glass. It stopped moving, the Moon Lord let out one last roar as it died, it’s flesh slowly fading into dust and being absorbed by Izuku, the beautiful powder being sucked into Izuku’s body like a black hole. Izuku’s green eyes went wide as he fell to his knees, gasping in pain as teal smoke drifted off Izuku’s figure. He looked to the sky and let out a scream that quaked everyone around him, a shockwave of pressure erupting from him. The smoke cleared and Izuku stood in the middle, smiling as his hand crackled and sparked with the power of the Moon Lord.


	2. Catalyst of the Cursed

He sat with the Dryad, casually sipping green mint tea. The Dryad didn’t seem affected much, but her neighbor, Reginald the local Gun Dealer, seemed to be filled with anxiety as Izuku’s aura was now mixed with the Moon Lord’s.”Well, Clasista,” Izuku said, putting down his cup. The Dryad raised an eyebrow at him, “What can I do with the Moon Lord’s power?” He asked. The Dryad sighed, putting down her cup as well. “Well, the Moon Lord was a creature capable of transporting itself to different dimensions. Now that you used your  **[Absorb]** ability, I guess you can jump dimensions and realities too” She concluded, talking about his new-found ability like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Izuku smiled, taking in the information calmly. He opened his ‘inventory’ and took out his journal, created from a couple of extra Vortex Fragments, Maritan Plating, and Luminite Bars. He entered one more entry into the device, one more entry into the thousands of entries detailing his time on Terraria. He turned the screen off, a magnetic buzz hummed from the device before the two curved devices snapped together, becoming a compact device. He threw it back into his inventory and looked Clasista in the eyes. “Does that mean I can go home back to Earth?” he asked. The Dryad smiled as well, then nodded. “Your job is done, you’ve already eradicated the corruption and contained the Hallow. You’ve absorbed the Moon Lord and his Celestial Pillar’s fragments, you’ve become the leader of the Celestial creatures and even became the idol of worship for the Lunar Devotee’s.” She said, “It truly is dumbfounding going over all the good you’ve done for Terraria in a measly 5 years.” 

Izuku blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, “Aww shucks! It’s no problem!” he said, grinning. That rewarded him with a firm smack to the head with a vine. “Don’t let it get to your head” Clasista scolded. Izuku laughed and waved it off. Once she finished her lecture, she sat back down and picked up her teacup once again, “So are you going to return now?” She said, taking a sip. 

He shook his head no, “Not yet, I’ve got something to do” He said. Clasista’s eyes had a knowing gleam. “Does that involve Retinazer and Spazmatism?” She asked, Izuku snapped his fingers and flashed her with finger guns, “You know it,” he said, “I’ve already finished the catalyst’s” He told her. He pulled the Souls of Sight from his inventory, “Maybe this would help them break the curse” 

The Dryad sighed, “Looks like I still haven’t lectured that hero spirit out of you” she said dejectedly. Izuku laughed and got from his seat, wings as bright as the sun above sprouted from his back as he climbed on her windowsill, “Yeah, well you never will” He said, before taking off. Behind him, he heard The Dryad yell, “Stop taking off on my Windowsill you numbskull!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Clasista and Reginald, my actual Dryad and Gun Dealer in the game.


	3. Retinazer and Spazmatism

He skidded to a stop in front of a warehouse he built, right on the border separating the purity from the Hallow. He opened the wooden door, inside were Martian wall lamps, glowing brightly. A workbench, a Mythril anvil used to create magical items, a fourth Ancient Manipulator, a gift from Lunatic Cultist. A device used to combine Luminite, a material used to create tools of the gods, together with Fragments to control the power the Fragments hold. Izuku had no need to do so, for he can simply use [Absorb] to harness it within his body. It was an ability he gained from the god the Dryad liked to call the ‘Great Creator.’ 

“I think this is how they described their original bodies…” Izuku said, turning to the Souls of Sight, “Isn’t this right?”

On the table were two curvy bodies, they looked almost identical except for their hair color. One had blood-red hair and the other had a bright green, like Izuku’s but a much lighter shade. These were the ‘Catalysts’ he spoke about. Izuku used the flesh of Nymphs he hunted down inside the depths of the caverns, using the Ancient Manipulator (Which Izuku discovered could Manipulate things other than Luminite) to craft the bodies, they looked extremely human. He created the organs using flesh from the Wall of Flesh, the ex-king of hell. He made the brain from Tissue Samples and bits from the Brain of Cthulu and putting these souls into the Soul Reciever inside the heart would bring these two cursed girls back to their original forms. These girls were about to be his magnum opus.

He implanted the Souls of Sight into their respective bodies and waited for a while. About 20 minutes passed before he saw the body with green hair’s eyes open. Her eyes were emerald green like his, but also seemed to have some flickering of Cursed Flames. It seems to be a side effect, he couldn’t remove their abilities but was able to give them their humanity back. In the next 5 minutes, the girl with red hair twitched, her eyes snapped open. She had eyes redder than any blood he’d seen, her pupils glowed like LED lights. They rose from the table, flexing their fingers. “I-I….A….Th...a”

Izuku sat next to them with a smile, “Welcome back, Rasia and Sabina. How does it feel to be called something other than The Twins?” He mused. The two girls stared at each other, then at him. A silence passed over them before Rasia (Red Hair) and Sabina (Green hair) began to cry and embrace Izuku tightly. They seemed to have forgotten how to speak, which was to be expected since they were literally a pair of giant eyeballs for the past 70 years. 

After they got somewhat used to being in their human bodies, Izuku spent 2 days teaching them how to walk and run again, then spent 3 weeks teaching them Japanese, English, and Mathematics. Sometimes he even taught them Lunar Runes, an ancient language that is able to summon the Moon Lord and its Pillars. Lunar Runes are basically magic circles. Now that Spaz and Retina had human bodies, they were able to use Lunar Rune spells effectively. 

At the end of the 3rd Week, they had learned most of the English and Japanese lexicon, learned how to uses the Flight Lunar Rune spell as well as Light Draw, a basic non-chant spell that lets you draw in the air with lines of ancient magic, a simple yet necessary spell to using higher tier Lunar Rune magic. 

Izuku sat with the Dryad once again, sipping tea. “So,” Clasista began, “How are they doing?” she asked. Izuku sighed and set his tea down, then slumped over on his chair, facing the ceiling. “They managed to learn basic motor skills in 2 days, most of the Japanese and English lexicon in 3 weeks, as well as the Flight and Light Draw Lunar Rune spell.” He said, “It’s like their brains are able to store any tidbits of information it receives.” 

The Dryad chuckled, taking a sip of her own tea before setting it down, “It’s to be expected isn’t it? You killed two Brain of Cthulus to get their Brains of Confusion, then used that to make their brain.” She said, “It be weird that they’d NOT learn this quickly” 

“Huh…” he said, “....I forgot I did that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote some of this because original was shitty. Hopefully this is good.


	4. Earth’s returnee

A month later, the two were ready to insert themselves back into society. Izuku approached them as they ate their lunch that he bought from the Traveling Merchant, “Girls, its time” he said, grinning. The two girls lit up and quickly scarfed down their food. They quickly got their luggage full of clothing, custom-tailored by the Clothier, and excitedly ran behind Izuku. “Hey, Hey! Izu-chan!” Rasia said, bouncing up and down. She watched in awe as Izuku lifted his arm and a spinning teal cloud shot out, slowly forming into a Dimensional Vortex. “What’s Japan like? And would I be able to do Dimensional Vortex too?” she asked, smiling. Izuku laughed, clapping his hands as the Vortex was fully formed. “When you can absorb the Moon Lord, Rasia” he joked, before stepping aside to let them through, “Ladies first.” He said.

They stepped through the Vortex and saw themselves inside a children’s playground. A wave of nostalgia hit him all at once, both good and bad. Mainly memories of being bullied resurfaced, _‘Quirkless’_ his mind whispered. That timeless insult returning back for an encore, he still didn’t have a Quirk right? Izuku though about it for a moment, he has the ability of every boss, including the Pillars and Moon Lord so he guessed he had a Quirk...or rather, Quirks.

Izuku took a deep breath, the smell of his hometown hit him with another round of nostalgia. While the smog of the city did irritate his nose, which had gotten used to Terraria’s clean and refreshing air, it was a smell he welcomed with open arms. He looked up at the buildings, apartments. His old apartment complex still looked over head, he could see the road leading to the Bakugo's Residence. “Maybe I should pay him a visit some time” Izuku mumbled to himself, laughing at his stupid joke.

Izuku looked over at the playground set, seeing Rasia and Sabina, laughing and playing like children despite looking his age. Izuku grinned, watching the two play. He heard a pair of footsteps behind him, Izuku turned around to see a green-haired woman, exactly like Izuku’s. She had his emerald green eyes, but she was a pudgy and short woman who emitted a homely aura.

”I-Izuku?” She said, her voice trembling. She reached out a shaky hand, his voice caught. This wasn’t just any woman. This was his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I beat the Moon Lord earlier this morning.
> 
> That’s all I’ve been doing this entire time.
> 
> Playing Video games and finally digging myself out of 40 missing assignments 
> 
> I’m sorry.
> 
> *This is a Oneshot, I wrote the rest of it but want to see if people would enjoy the first part of it. Okay bye.
> 
> **This starts after Izuku beats the Moon Lord. Don’t feel like writing his entire journey because It’d exactly be like Reincarnated As A Slime.


End file.
